A New Face
by TheManWhoSpeaksInTongue
Summary: A drop pod lands in the middle of sanctuary. Will the cargo help the vault hunters in the fight against Hyperion?
1. A new face

**A/N I am doing a halo/borderlands 2 crossover. If you don't like it then why did you click on this fanfic anyway?**

**Oh btw I got this idea while in physics class.**

**And this is my first fanfic so enjoy.**

Someone new

It was like any other day in sanctuary, it was quiet, Marcus shot another customer asking for a refund, and Zed performed another surgery on some Hyperion asshat that tried to sneak in. Moxxi worked in her bar trying to get some drunks to calm themselves. While Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick argued about what to do with the new vaults. When the fast travel station booted online and digi-structed the 6 vault hunters from another raid on opportunity. When Maya stepped out from Pierce station she felt something off. The vault hunters went back to the crimson raiders' HQ. After about 2 hours when they were off to bed Maya felt something off again. She went to bed pondering over what felt wrong but sleep snatched her away.

Everyone was wide awake when they heard what sounded like a moonshot from Hyperion's satellite. They were outside when they realized it wasn't a loader or a supply crate it was a pod. The pod didn't look like it was from Hyperion, it was steel grey with 5 windows as to what was inside, and it had 4 flaps that were connected to a rod that was on the pod. Zero was the only one to go up to the pod and examine it. He looked around it looking for a Dahl or Hyperion marking but couldn't find one, instead there was an eagle holding 5 arrows in its right claw and a lightning bolt in its left claw. He started to speak out the inscription on the bottom of the eagle. He started saying "U….N…S….C." when the part with the windows blasted open and threw Zero flying into the balcony of the HQ. Maya went to see if Zero was alright when a figure about the same height as Brick and the muscle tone of Krieg stepped out fully clad in olive drab combat armor, the figure had an inscription on its left breast plate in white, reading S-1492. The figure wore a helmet obscuring its head but with a crimson orange visor. He held a weird looking gun with no apparent magazine. The crimson raiders surrounded him guns pointing towards his head. He put his weird looking gun onto his back. He mumbled something then slipped off his helmet. Revealing brown hair all over his head, he had a slight goatee on his mouth, and a scar running from the top off his left eyebrow across his left eye and ended in the middle of his cheek. His skin was very pale probably from being in that armor for too long. The vault hunters minus Maya and Zero went up to this new guy. Lilith asked "Who are you?" He responded with a voice of calmness and comfort, saying "I am Sierra one four nine two. Or you can just call me York." Lilith looked at him with minor arousal in her eyes. She looked at his muscle tone and his height. York caught onto this and said "I'm already with someone." looking directly at Lilith. She felt her cheeks heat up with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Brick sized him up and said "you think you can fight against a badass?" York responded with "shouldn't I meet the guy I flung into the balcony first before we see who is stronger?" Right when he said that Zero walked out leaning onto Maya supporting him with her body. Zero instantly went into deception and walked around the new guy. York put on his helmet from under his arms and held out his arm blocking Zero from trying to subdue him. York said to Zero "Hey why don't you introduce yourself to me instead of trying to attack me?" Zero let out a defeated sigh and said "I am Zero/ defeater of bandits/ and bringer of death." York replied with "A little dark but eh you seem true to your words." He put down Zero and said "c'mon introduce yourselves then I'll introduce myself." Lilith, Brick, Mordecai, Salvador, Gaige, Axton, and Krieg introduced themselves. But Maya didn't introduce herself because of how she felt off about him. York noticed this and said "hey back there trying to sneak away from me don't be shy, c'mon and introduce yourself." She looked at him but he said something that intrigued her. "C'mon I'm trying to know everyone around here so please?" she walked over and introduced herself. When she was done York fell onto his knee's yelling in pain from his head. He yelled "Dammit Sheila you don't have to get my attention like that!" everyone asked after he got back up "whose Sheila?" He replied with "my Artificial intelligence" he pulled out a chip from the back of his helmet and held it out into his hands a hologram of a woman in no clothing but with tattoos with data scrolling over her body emerged. York and the rest of the guys looked down Sheila's body and looked at Maya. The AI's body resembled Maya very distinctively the AI realized this and formed into a ball putting back all the dirty thoughts in Axton's and Krieg's minds. I am Sheila an AI built for digital lock picking and infiltration.

York said "I'll tell about myself over a drink of beer. Hey anyone know where the bar is at?

**A/N I will ship some relationships together: Axton/Maya Lilith/Mordecai Gaige/Zero and more romantic stuff. Oh and by the way I'm open to suggestions on what York's backstory is. Plus I might put in a few more OC's if I feel like it.**


	2. The Table in the Bar

**A/N I've decided for a little something to happen at the end of the chapter. Also I suffer from massive writers block so it'll take me a while to continue the story. If you hate it go somewhere else. I do proof-read my stories pre-publish. So yeah on with the show.**

The table in the bar

Moxxi got a long table to accompany all 10 vault hunters in a new room she had forced Salvador and Axton to build. The room had a large Table in it with 12 chairs. The vault hunters sat down at the table while York stood. Everyone said "sit down". York took one of Moxxi's stools she had stored in the room and sat on it. It got crushed under his weight. He instead took a crate and sat on the edge of it. Moxxi came into the room and started to receive everyone's orders when she held up a hand telling them to stop. She came over to York and said "well your new here sugar. What's your name dear?" York replied with "I'm York and what's on the menu ma'am?" Moxxi stated "well you certainly had manners sugar. We have the popular Rakk-ale, some Skag-lik, stalker-vodka, bullymong-tequila, and some old fashioned beer." "I'll have a taste of them all please ma'am" York said. "Sure thing sugar just let me get the orders of the rest of your pals here and I'll get you your samples sugar." Exclaimed Moxxi. Moxxi got the rest of the vault hunter's orders and went to her back room to get their booze. York just sat there waiting for his samples. Moxxi came back with the vault hunter's booze but told York to come to the back room with her. He complied and walked with Moxxi to the back room. The guys at the table all exchanged glances of worry with Zero projecting a worried emoticon.

York walked into the back room with Moxxi noticing that there were 5 bottles of different drinks. Moxxi said "you can't drink until you show me your face sugar." York sighed knowing where this was going and pulled off his helmet gingerly revealing his face. Moxxi let out a pleasured sigh. York went to the tequila and took a sip. "Not enough kick in it" he stated and went to the vodka and took a sip "to bitter." He went to the Skag-lik and took a sip "to much roughness." He went to the Rakk-ale he took a sip and said nothing. He went to the beer, took a sip and said "I'll go with the Rakk-ale Miss Moxxi" "they all drink the ale." Moxxi stated.

York came back to the table using his helmet as a basket to hold his other 3 ale bottles while drinking a bottle of ale. The girls said they needed to use the restroom so they left allowing the guys to ask York what happened in there. Zero said braking haiku "what did the mistress do to you?" York responded with "she said she wanted to see my face before I got to taste the drinks. She got a lustful look in her eyes when I took off my helmet but I remained calm with her advances." Mordecai said "why didn't you take her advances man?" "I already belong to someone back on my ship the _Chernobyl._" "Well it's getting late guys shouldn't we be going back to HQ" said Lilith when the girls returned from the restroom. "Brick tomorrow we see who's stronger" said York as he returned to his pod pulling out all his gear and weaponry. He rolled out a cot when Maya said "there's extra room in my room since Krieg went out to go check on overlook. He'll be gone for a few days." York rolled up his cot and said "Fuck it why not?" she led him to her room where he put all his gear and weapons into a corner of her room. He laid down onto the carpet with his helmet on but Maya encouraged him to sleep in her bed. "Well my psycho girlfriend will probably find Krieg interesting." York took off his armor with a tool kit. In under 20 minutes he was taking off his nano suit that his armor components attached to. He noticed after taking off the suit that he was butt naked, York said his apologies but Maya threw him a pair of Krieg's underwear and said its nothing. He laid down into the bed with his feet a foot off the bed. He rested into place while Maya wrapped her arms around him.

He woke up with a nude Maya next to him with his helmet on her head. He gingerly took off his helmet from her head and put the nano suit back on he knocked into his gear and it fell onto the floor waking up a now relaxed Maya. He put on his olive drab armor parts with the tool kit while Maya said "that was amazing sex last night" York dropped a screw driver and stood up. "We did what?!" he exclaimed in a mad but soothing tone. "I guess Moxxi didn't tell you that Rakk-ale takes a while to take a strong effect on your mind." York sat down and pulled off his helmet and put his hands up to his face "my girlfriend is going to kill me." Maya stated that he said that his girlfriend would take massive interest into Krieg. That lightened York's mood and he put the rest of his armor on in a faster pace.

They walked into the briefing room arm in arm as Brick briefed Salvador, Zero, and Axton on taking over sawtooth cauldron. Everyone stared in shock. Then Salvador spoke up "Krieg is going to get mad at you two love birds." York replied with "I've already called Krieg over ECHO and set him up with my psycho girlfriend. Oh and also brick you, me outside." "Alright York time to see who the strongest is" said Brick. "Wait I'm getting a transmission on my radio." After 5 minutes out of the room "alright were in good shop here I requested munitions and ammo for the crimson raiders my ship is sending down supplies now." A pelican gunship landed in the air hanger next to scooters garage 15 minutes later. York unloaded the crates full of ammo, weapons, med kits, marine armor, and a few armor components for York's suit. He spent the next hour replacing his old standard MK6 armor parts for new MK6 EOD parts in desert tan. He then opened up the weapons crate and gave an MA5D ICWS assault rifle to everyone. He told everyone to go down to a shooting range somewhere in sanctuary he followed the raiders to Marcus' shop where he showed every raider how to pull the charging handle and reload the gun since the mag well was in the back he demonstrated with his custom painted MA5D how to fire in short bursts to hit enemies in medium range and go full auto in close quarters. He then took a raider and guided his hands on how to reload the gun quickly. York told the raider to teach his friends when he pulled out his BR85HB SA and fired a burst down the range when Zero asked him "do you have any more weapons of those in your hands/if so can you teach me?" "Well as the raiders are learning the new rifles might as well take you and Mordecai out to somewhere we can snipe." He then gave SRC99Cr sniper rifles to Mordecai and Zero and handed the two BR85HB SA rifles. "Let's go hunting into the wilderness." Said York in a cheerful mood.

They reached the wildlife exploitation preserve with the fast travel station there. For Zero and Mordecai they were surprised at how silent York was in his suit of armor. York pulled out 6 silencers. 3 were small while 3 were large. York attached the larger one to his sniper rifle and the smaller one to his burst rifle. Zero and Mordecai followed suite and took up positions on the mountain overlooking the preserve. They took out clueless engineers and loaders with their sniper rifles. York put his sniper rifle onto his back and took out his silencer burst rifle. He whispered "quietly go down the mountain" and he slid down the mountain. Zero jumped down and landed softly while Mordecai ran down a path in the mountain. They each had their rifles ready and slowly came out of the bushes. They came to a locked door after stepping over bodies from their sniper massacre. York put his rifle down and said "heh my specialty." He unlocked the gate allowing engineers and loader to pass through and opened fire onto the loaders. One loader fired a shot and hit Mordecai in elbow rendering his stabilizing arm useless. He pulled out his bandit pistol but York gave him an M6G silenced pistol. He fired onto the loaders and engineers. They pulled out after York said "enough hunting."

When they returned to sanctuary Krieg was in the middle of the town square holding a bewildered looking Maya in his hand. York stopped once he saw this and threw down is weapons. "Put Maya down Krieg." York said. But all he got back from Krieg was "IM GOING TO DROP KICK YOUR BABIES!" York sighed and said "c'mon drop her and fight me." Krieg dropped Maya and threw his buzz axe into the wall near Zed's. York put up his fists and Krieg put up his and they went at it. Krieg cracked York's visor while York broke Krieg's knee. Brick ran out to see the commotion as York and Krieg were fighting. Krieg dented York's left breast plate. York pulled out a white pistol from his tactical belt and shot Krieg in the crotch. The bullet exploded into some pink foam that froze into a rock on impact. Krieg screamed in rage and went after York, but York side-stepped and shot Krieg's arm where the pink foam froze his arm in place. York said "done yet" in a tired yet annoyed voice. Zed ran out and checked on him while York checked for dents or damages on his armor he went back to pull out his AI chip it broke in two. He dropped to his knees and started to mourn the loss of his AI. He took off his helmet and threw it at a wall. He picked himself up and went over to pick up his helmet. He looked at Maya with angry eyes and stormed off to Moxxi's bar.

**A/N so that happened….**


End file.
